With the development of smartphones, the functions that mobile phones are getting better and better. Accordingly, more and more functional parts are arranged on the phone.
In the existing technology, as shown in FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing the structure of a front side of a mobile phone in the existing technology. The front side of the mobile phone is provided with a secondary camera 01, a display screen 02, a front frame 03, a functional key 04, a telephone receiver 05, etc. As shown in FIG. 2, which is a schematic view showing the structure of a back side of the mobile phone in the existing technology. The back side of the mobile phone is generally provided with a primary camera 06, a back cover 07, an LED flash light 08, etc. A volume key, a power key, a microphone, etc. are arranged on a side of the mobile phone.
As can be seen, in the existing technology, the secondary camera and the telephone receiver are provided on the front side of the mobile phone for easy using such that it is required to arrange a front frame on the front side of the mobile phone to install the camera and the telephone receiver. The arrangement of the front frame makes an outer frame of the mobile phone wider, failing to obtain the mobile phone with a structure of no frame and narrow frame.